


Ebb & Flow

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Wet, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester Has an Oral Fixation, Doggy Style, Dom Sam Winchester, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Literally Everything Gets Soaked, Multi, No Wincest, Oceanfront Storm, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Saturation, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Thunderstorms, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, Wetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: While on vacation in an quintessential beach house, you take advantage of a little alone time. The brothers return when a storm hits its stride;everythinggets wet.





	Ebb & Flow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @covered-byroses‘ (tumblr) 2500 follower A-Z Kink Challenge! I got S - Squirting.

You lie in the oversized hammock bed on your semi-private porch watching as the storm clouds rolled in over the ocean. Renting a beach house had been Dean’s idea, and it had turned out to be a great one. The boys were on a beer run, leaving you to your own devices for a little while. The wind had picked up, making your skin prickle in the chilly air; you opted for covering up with a blanket in lieu of putting clothes on over your bathing suit. 

With nothing but the sound of the wind and ocean and the feel of the breeze and sea-spray on your exposed flesh, you couldn’t help the feeling of euphoria that came over you. The peace and tranquility offered you the calm that you so rarely got on the road with the Winchester brothers. The thought of them stirred other feelings within you, and there was nothing to stop you from enjoying your time alone. 

Closing your eyes, you allowed your fingers to trace their way down your stomach, skin twitching deliciously under the teasing pressure. They made their way beneath your bathing suit bottoms and over your mound to tease at your clit. You bit your lip and pinched your nipple hard with your unoccupied hand. 

Heavy footfalls made the old wood of the beach house creak with the approach of your cumbersome hunters. Your eyes peeled open to find Dean rounding the corner of the deck carrying a case of beer immediately followed by Sam carrying a bag filled with something you weren’t interested in focusing on. 

“Sammy, I think she’s gotten the party started without us.”

“I told you she would after that crack of thunder earlier,” Sam teased.

A grin spread across your face and you threw your head back as another crack of thunder sounded overhead. The storm was getting closer; fat, heavy droplets started to fall onto the porch railing and the ocean raged along with the oncoming weather. The boys discarded their spoils, dropping the beer into their trusty green cooler, and the bag of goodies next to it. 

A moan slipped through your lips and Dean chuckled. Your eyes slowly traced their way up his body as he stood in the center of the porch watching you enjoy yourself. Sam had moved to the end of the hammock, leaning against the railing and partially obstructing your view of the rolling thunderclouds and tempestuous sea, a thin grin adorning his face. You didn’t slow your ministrations as they watched you bring yourself to the edge. Sam glanced down the beach, then reached down to remove the blanket from your lap. 

Both men made appreciative groans at the sight of your fingers hard at work under your bathing suit. You must have been quite a sight, one hand shoved in between your legs, the other cupped around one breast pinching savagely at the nipple, your hair whipping around your face with the wind from the storm hooking around the corner of the small beach shack. With the two of them there now, along with you being almost fully exposed to them, you were very near your end; you looked from Dean and then to Sam, silently pleading with them. 

“Go on, Baby Girl. Come for us,” Sam instructed. 

Your fingers quickened their pace on your clit and you twisted your nipple, hard; the sharpness of the pain mixing with the overwhelming pleasure of your building orgasm. You bit into your lip and squeezed your eyes closed, throwing your head back once more. You moaned aloud as you started to shudder, smiling as you worked yourself through your release. 

Dean was the first to move, kneeling down beside your gently swaying perch and brushing your hair out of your face before crushing your mouth with his. He leaned over you, pressing your arm even harder into your chest. Sam’s hands moved up your legs slowly, his fingers eliciting a moan which Dean gladly swallowed. Sam’s fingers slid under the sides of your bathing suit bottoms and Dean shifted off of you a little so that you could lift your hips for them to be removed. 

The wind howled and the rain poured as the waves crashed harder on the shore. Dean had picked this house specifically after hearing that during storms and high tide the waves could reach all the way to the pilings that held the house aloft. The cool air hit your wet pussy causing your thighs to squeeze shut, which Sam blocked with one large, warm hand on the inside of your knee. You sucked on Dean’s bottom lip when he moved to pull away from you. 

Your whine of protest died in your throat with one sharp look from Sam. The sight of them each stripping out of their clothes, right there on the porch of your rental house, in the middle of a massive thunderstorm, was almost enough to make you come again. Their shirts blowing in the wind, along with Sam’s hair, the rain coming down sideways, soaking the wood, the brine and rushing of the waves as the sea itself threatened to overtake you; every sense was being attacked in the most salacious way. 

Once they had both stripped and secured their clothes under the bag of groceries, they returned their attention to you. Walking around either side of the hanging bed, they crowded around you. Each one picking their preferred place. Dean, his hands on your left shoulder and right hip, and Sam, one hand on the back of your head and the other between your legs. Dean’s lips teased and sucked at your pulse, while Sam’s dominated your mouth. Their fingers would leave bruises, you knew; they would be cherished over the others earned from your rough life. 

With very little coaxing Sam had you on the edge again. You moaned into his mouth and bucked your hips. Dean’s grip tightened on your hip and his other hand found your previously abused nipple, giving it a hard pinch and a sharp twist as he bit down on your neck. You screamed their names as you came again on Sam’s fingers. 

They gave you no time to come down from your endorphin high as Sam lifted you up and flipped you so that you were facing him on your hands and knees. Dean disappeared behind you and as soon as you flicked your tongue over Sam’s swollen, leaking head, Dean licked a wide stripe through your soaked folds. As you took Sam fully into your mouth, Dean set to work feasting on you. You had always known the elder Winchester had an oral fixation, but when he set to work pleasing a woman, he was a wizard with his mouth; lips, tongue, teeth, all put to work winding you up until you would, sometimes literally, explode on his face. 

Sam’s fingers were woven into your hair, gripping you tightly, holding you still when he wanted and letting you go when it suited him. They both knew exactly how to use you in the best way. It was a great balance, Sam didn’t give you the option to think, which worked well since Dean was hindering your brain from being able to concentrate on much of anything. 

As you choked on Sam’s cock, Dean sucked hard on your clit and buried his face into your cunt, a lewd hum reverberating through your body as a bright flash of light burst from behind your closed lids, followed quickly by a deafening crack of thunder. Sam’s hand reflexively tightened around your hair, which was all the extra stimulation you needed to come, again. Dean’s fingers dug deep into your hips, holding you firm to his face as you convulsed around nothing. He never let you rest, the moment his mouth left your sex his fingers plunged in and began to massage your g-spot. 

“I think you’ve got more in you today, Sweetheart. Help me out here, Sammy.” 

Sam’s fingers in your hair tightened again and his other hand reached between you to find your tender, swollen nipple, giving it the same treatment as his brother had before him. He thrust into your open mouth, holding you still so that he could fuck your face. You went pliant between them, letting them hold you how they wanted, do with you what they would. 

The bed listed dangerously but righted itself just as quickly, and shortly after, Dean’s fingers were gone only to be replaced by his cock. He was able to thrust in to the hilt in one smooth, hard shove. The forced stretch made your walls flutter around him and you were caught in a small, continuous orgasm for several thrusts, unable to control your body any longer. The stimulation from both men, in addition to the raging storm around you, was altogether too much. 

With Sam fucking your face, his brother pounding your pussy, and the waves crashing into the pilings under the deck you were all floating above, you were mindlessly euphoric. Rarely had you ever been able to reach a place where you could actually check out mentally; your senses were always on high alert. Here on this swing bed, in the middle of a storm over the ocean, you were lost. You were completely at the mercy of the men around you, safe in knowing that they would take care of you, in every way. 

Sam held your face against him as he shot hot and salty into the back of your throat, the force of it spilling out around his cock. You choked it down and moaned happily just before he abandoned your nipple in favor of ravaging your clit. Dean’s thrusts began to falter but he managed to keep up a punishing pace until you gushed out your final release, soaking Dean’s and your thighs; your slick dripping down your legs to mix with the rain already soaking the material of the porch bed. While you were still convulsing around him, he stilled for a moment before pulling out and adding his own come to the mess between your legs. 

The wind and rain had switched directions, and the waves were close to breaking on the deck itself. The entire vista was an eerie grey-tinted blue, everything filtered through the wet air and storm clouds. Sam held you in his arms until you could breathe properly again, while Dean lay down beside you and traced his fingers lovingly along your spine, a stark contrast to the violent storm surging around you. 

“Well, as much as I’d love to stay here, right now… it’s getting a little too windy to be _this_ wet,” Dean observed. 

Sam chuckled and shifted underneath you. “You ready to go inside, baby?”

You snuggled deeper into his chest and shook your head. They both laughed at you, but Dean gathered your things and opened the door, then Sam hoisted you into his arms and carried you through the small living space and into the bathroom. For such a ratty-looking beach shack, the renovations inside made it feel like a penthouse suite. The large shower was more than big enough for the three of you to share, and the corner soaking tub just as spacious. Dean started the water, and Sam sat you on your feet, then helped you undo the ties on your top. 

By the time the storm finally dissipated, all three of your fingers were pruny, your hair was dry and you were all blissfully sleeping on the bare mattress, your second round of fun having flooded the bedspread and straight through all of the sheets as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
